Talk:Shmups 101
To do Introduction *a segue into "The Future" of shmups to make it more relevant Consoles *console rundown and library analysis *maybe add game list links from sites like Xenocide Files, Triggerzone's Datenbank. BulletMagnet has some absolutely phenomenal 2D libraries Importing *how to import a Japanese 360 to get all of those region locked titles - Guide to owning a Japanese 360 Display and Controls *explain aspect ratio *explain the hazards of TATE and how to tate Games to add/remove Kierke, my good editor! Alas! Such a travesty, including GG Aleste but not mentioning the series as a whole (MUSHA and Robo Aleste are crying in loneliness)! I'd modify it myself, but I would rather see the text straight from thy own words. You have a way with those arcade/shmup runes, so methinks you shall have the job done post-haste with ample exuberance. --Dejiko 00:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) By all means, add in! Variety is the spice of life. I have a lot of games on my list to play and add in, but I could only write down those from recent memory. Aleste is definitely on that list - everyone should experience Compile. - Kierke 18:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Is Sqoon easy or mid-tier difficulty? - MFGreth1 16:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Never played Sqoon. I had Gradius up there for NES category, but you can play that anywhere. Anything would be good for more console saturation. - Kierke 17:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Also, are we going to make more difficulty lists? - MFGreth1 16:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I initially had the idea of adding higher difficulty lists, namely "Hard as fuck" games like Raizing/8ing, Psikyo, Toaplan, Psyvariar 2, R-Type II, Mars Matrix, DOJ WL, so you could see what the "upper limit" was. Decided against it because games like that receive a cold reception on /v/ while games like Touhou dominate shmup generals (an entry-level series). It may be better to simply document the big series or developers (Gradius, R-Type; Toaplan, Cave, etc.) and keep the easy section. Outside of that I'm not sure what to do with this page, lost all interest in editing anything after adding it. Feels bad man. - Kierke 17:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Question... Why isn't R-Type (The whole series) in the list? :It's a pretty hard series that is the definitive example of a memorizer. Generally speaking, entry-level games shouldn't be painfully strict and should emphasize lenience and fun. Wouldn't want to turn off a would-be shooting game player with intense levels of memorization. R-Type is great, just not entry level.. more like mid tier. - Kierke 23:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Well R-Type is hard but I think its a really important game for anyone getting into shmups, I say it should at least be mentioned.--Deltasama 00:01, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, I dunno. I think one of the R-types, or at least a certain console version is said to be pretty easy, isn't it? I might be wrong though. replace ddp with dojbl would like to see this happen. yes, ENTRY LEVEL TITLE. dojbl is simply a better game in all areas except graphics; the first loop is simply not much more difficult than ddp (no, I'm not good at either game); it teaches good habits without being slightly broken in odd areas and completely dumb in obvious ones, a situation that everyone wants to ignore for whatever reason. it even has better ports than either dp or ddp, overall, if that means much. it's 2011 and right now dojbl is very accessible; it should be known and it should be played. on another note: I don't recommend teosd for "entry level". I definitely recommend fairy wars. I would recommend mof due to the simplistic scoring, but the attack difficulty gets tricky, so arguable I guess? 12:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) The definition is wrong Regardless of what Wikipedia says, shmups do NOT include run n guns (a kind of platformers) or rail shooters (a genre of its own). --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 18:04, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Please remember that the term is entirely up to opinion, and that many games that did not used to be shmups are now considered so. "shmup" could even be said to be an "inferior" term to "STG", which does include all of the above and even more. Aside from that, I doubt anyone would debate that Contra is far closer to being a shmup, while Mega Man is far closer to being a platformer. Despatche (talk) 03:36, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup This page is requiring quite a bit of cleanup. Welcome to your doom! 02:23, June 2, 2014 (UTC)